Forbidden Love
by Munchibobo
Summary: After being apart for two years will Zero feel any different towards Yuuki? And in Yuuki's absence what has changed between students at the Cross Academy? Zeki/Zeri
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki Kuran stared wistfully out of the car's window.

"Nee-san, are we almost there yet?"

"Not yet Yuuki, about 20 more minutes to go."

"I'm really nervous."

"That's to be expected but you're a pureblood now, act it."

"Yes Nee-san."

"Don't call me Nee-san while we're visiting Kaien-kun, just Kaname. You have to remember we're together now, set to get married soon."

"Sorry Kaname."

Yuuki and Kaname Kuran were visiting Yuuki's foster father at the Cross Academy. Yuuki was terrified that she might see some of her old friends, worst of all, Zero Kiryuu. They had had a messy goodbye to say the least and now he was out to kill her. Yuuki couldn't bear it; it broke her heart every time she saw his face, relived the moment when Kaname had brought her back into this world of blood. It but Zero through so much pain and she took advantage.

"Are you sure I won't see…"

"No! How many times Yuuki? Do not mention his name! He is out vampire hunting and has left school. You will not see him there."

"Just checking…"

Kaname sighed before turning back to his window.

Yuuki was upset that Kaname hated Zero so much. It wasn't his fault he'd been born into a vampire hunting family and turned into a vampire by a lonely pureblood. And of course Zero would hate vampires; they've torn apart his life and destroyed his family. And after vampires had tortured him for a lifetime he would never forgive them. Now that Yuuki was revealed as a pureblood he was broken. Yuuki knew that Zero liked her a lot. That much had been obvious when he tried to kiss her. But those times were gone and they could never go back. _Couldn't they? _Of course they couldn't, Kaname had made sure of that. Yuuki shouldn't be angry at Kaname; he was just restoring not creating. It wasn't his entire fault. But then maybe it was. He brought Rido back to life with _his _blood. _And he brought me back. _Yuuki still felt betrayed. Her family had hidden her for ten years, letting her live a false life, leading her along. Yuuki shook her head. She shouldn't get too wrapped up in it. What's done is done. There was no way back. _Zero…_

As the car pulled up the long driveway Yuuki leaned forward and was shocked to discover the school looked exactly as it did when she was attending.

"They've fixed it all then," Yuuki commented.

"Of course," Kaname replied, "The school had to remain functional for the good of the pupils."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Yuuki stepped out of the car, her white dress flowing in the warm breeze. They walked up the gravel path to the school's entrance. Suddenly Kaien Cross appeared, running towards them.

"Yuuki!" He shouted.

"Da- I mean, Headmaster Cross." Yuuki replied.

"It's alright, don't be afraid to call me Dad, I'm sure it's not that disrespectful or anything." He waved away her nervousness and swept her up into a hug.

When they finally stepped away Kaname spoke, "It's not true though and Yuuki has to keep her facts straight."

Kaien sighed and nodded a silent submission.

"I've missed you so much." Yuuki confessed.

Yuuki felt Kaname bristle beside her but she was not going to submit as easily.

"I've missed you too," Kaien replied, "Do you want to come up to my office and get something to eat or drink?"

"Okay!" Yuuki nodded.

Yuuki and Kaname followed Kaien up the stairs even though they knew the way themselves.

The three of them each found an armchair and sat down.

"Oh Yuuki, Yori-chan wants to see you."

"Yori?" Yuuki couldn't believe it, "She still wants to see… wait. How much does she know?"

"We let her remember everything; we wiped everyone else's memories though."

"And she still wants to see me?"

"It seems so; she seemed rather keen so why don't you go now?"

"Okay!" Yuuki hoped up and went to find Yori.

Yuuki was wondering if Yori had changed much and whether she would still accept her as a vampire.

Yuuki knocked on the door to the room she and Yori used to share. She heard Yori scurry up to the door.

The door opened and Yori was standing there in her pyjamas. She looked exactly the same. She had the same short wavy hair. Her eyes had matured slightly but that was the only visible difference.

"Yuuki!" Yori gasped.

"Yori." Yuuki smiled.

"Come in, come in. Oh my God, your hair!" Yori giggled.

"Okay," Yuuki stepped into their room, "Oh, it's exactly the same."

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to change it."

"Aw, thanks. Even if you didn't do it for me I kind of appreciate it."

Yori laughed, "Have you really changed that much?"

"I don't know."

"But Yuuki…"

"What?" Yuuki was concerned at the drastic change in the atmosphere.

"I have a message, a sort of shocking message. A message you might not want to hear when you find out who it's from."

"A message? Who from?" Yuuki asked.

"Well that's the thing, he said not to tell you, or force it on you if you don't want to know."

"Who's the damn thing from?" Yuuki raised her voice and immediately regretted it.

Yori looked scared, "I'm sorry it's just…" She attempted a smile, "Don't shoot the messenger."

Yuuki realised her mistake, "Oh Yori, I'm so sorry. I have changed and I'm scaring you. God, I'm so awful."

"No. You have a right to be angry or react in any way you want to… just don't hurt me." Yori smiled.

"Why? Yori please just tell me. It's a guy, you've said that much."

"Yeah and it's a guy you last saw here…" Yori hesitated.

"Yori, that could have been any one of the boys who went to this school."

"Okay I really should just say it."

"Yes you should."

"Just don't get too angry or anything, you don't have to listen to it."  
"Just tell me!"

"It's from Zero." Yori blurted.

Yuuki was silent. She slowly raised both hands to her mouth in muted shock. Then she slowly sank to the floor.

"Yuuki? Oh God Yuuki? I'm sorry alright? Oh please say something."

"What did he say?" Was the whispered, raspy reply.

"You want to know?" Yori was scared of her reaction.

Yuuki nodded, "Tell me."

"Well it's quite short but when he was telling me he took ages explaining it," Yori paused, "He told me to tell you… He's sorry and he loves you."

A lone tear rolling down Yuuki's face was soon joined by a cascade of emotion, all pouring out at once.

"Yuuki?" Yori was concerned, "Yuuki, could you just tell me what kind of tears they are? Happy? Sad? Angry?"

"Regret, remorse, longing, guilt…" Yuuki sobbed, "Zero…"

"But he said he loved you. Surely that's a good thing?"

"Yeah, maybe. But what if I love him too?"

"Yuuki, you're engaged to Kaname." Yori warned.

"You don't think I know that? But he's making me into someone I'm not and Zero likes me for who I am."

"So you're not sure about Kaname anymore?"

"Why? How can he still love me after everything I've done to hurt him?"

"If you don't mind me saying, I think its true love." Yori admitted.

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better."

Yori winced.

"Where is he?" Yuuki asked.

"Zero? He should be nearby."

"I need to talk to him."

"I'll try and call him."

Yuuki stood up and began to wipe her eyes. Yori grabbed her mobile and typed Zero's number.

"Are you sure Yuuki? I'll ask him over OK?"

"Yeah, just warn him that Kaname's here."

"Okay." Yori nodded.

She pressed 'call' and held the phone to her ear. Yori had to wait about a minute for him to pick up.

"What now?" Zero answered.

"Um.. I've told Yuuki."

"What did she say?"

"She wants to talk to you in person."

"Where are you?"

"At school, but Yuuki says be careful because Kaname came with her."

"Okay, I'll be there in about half-an-hour."

"Thanks Zero."

"Whatever."

Yori hung up and turned to face Yuuki who was cleaning up her make-up in the mirror.

"He says he'll be here in half-an-hour."

"I know." Yuuki replied without turning from the mirror.

"How?"

"Vampire senses." Yuuki said very matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah." Yori realised, "It's really weird to think you have enhanced senses and all that."

"And the fact I drink blood?" Yuuki questioned.

"Yeah. Hey, if you drank my blood would I turn into a vampire?" Yori asked.

"Yes." Yuuki admitted.

Yuuki and Yori spent the half hour trying to make conversation in a very tense atmosphere. When there finally was a knock on the window Yuuki jumped out of her chair and backed away.

"You get him in." Yuuki commanded.

"Okay…" Yori said hesitantly.

Yori walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. She smiled as Zero's worried face came into view. Yuuki's reaction was the complete opposite. She gasped and stepped backwards so far she fell onto the bed. She sat up and stared at Zero. Zero climbed into the bedroom and stared at Yuuki. Yori suddenly felt like some sort of referee.

Then Zero spoke: "So you got the message?"

"Yes." Yuuki replied.

"And how do you feel about it?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"Try me."

"What if I told you I loved you too? What would you do then?"

"I'd take you away with me."

"What about Kaname?"

Zero flinched at his name, just as Kaname had done in the car.

"I'd kill him." Zero answered.

"What? You can't do that. You'd defiantly be killed with two pureblood murders against your name!"

"I'd risk it if it meant I could have you to myself."

"Zero…" Yuuki stepped forward.

"Yuuki…"

Yuuki stepped forward into Zero's arms as they closed around her.

"What should we do?"

"Not now, we'll talk later."

"But..."

Before Yuuki could protest anymore Zero kissed her. Yuuki wrapped her arms around his neck and, unlike with Kaname, felt completely safe. Yori, as a spectator, felt extremely jealous. She had been Zero's only alibi for years and he still loved Yuuki. Yori knew she should be happy for them both as they both loved each other, but she couldn't help longing for Zero. Her feelings were stupid and irrelevant. _It could never be._

As Yuuki and Zero stepped apart Yuuki fixed Zero with a piercing glare.

"What do we do now?"

"We leave."

"I can't, Kaname is waiting for me with Dad"

Zero gritted his teeth in frustration, "You're coming with me."

Yori gasped as Zero threw Yuuki over his shoulder and headed for the open window.

"Zero you can't do that!" Yori protested.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Zero growled.

The aggression in his voice made Yori take a step backwards. She knew Zero was a cold hearted person but was this any way to treat someone who had stuck by him for years? She had always been his alibi, never afraid to stand up for him. What had Yuuki done? Nothing. More than nothing, she had betrayed him and broken his heart. She'd left and Yori had to pick up the pieces. It was then that Yori had fallen in love with Zero, in his fragile state she realised there was so much more to his character than anyone realised. She saw it, and she loved him. Her best friend and the man she loved, it was more than she could bear. Yori's tears eventually trickled down her cheeks.

All she could do was watch as her two closest friends jumped from the third storey window into the night in a passionate embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

A warm breeze entered Yori's room, ruffling the thin curtains and then sweeping around the room. The wind pushed Yori's hair in front of her face, it did little to hide the tears that were pouring from her eyes. She wasn't bawling or screaming, she just stood there in a mournful acceptance of what could never be. Never had the phrase 'broken heart' seemed so fitting as it really felt like her heart was torn in two. Forget the two bits, it felt like her heart had been shredded into millions of tiny pieces and left to fall to her stomach like snow.

Yori sniffed and used the sleeve of her hoodie to wipe her eyes. There are only a certain amount of tears you can cry over one thing. _He's gone, but he left with __**her**__._

Yori couldn't help but feel betrayed, _after all we've been through, I've been Yuuki's best friend since she first joined the Academy and she runs off with my love!_ Yori knew, of course, that they were destined for each other, they were perfect together and she couldn't change that. She wasn't the type of person to break them up or slag them off. Yori wanted her friends to be happy, _but at what cost to myself?_

Meanwhile, Yuuki was staring wild-eyed at Zero who had just put her down on a branch of a tree, 30 feet in the air. "I forgot we can do that…" She stuttered.

"How did you forget? I do it practically every day."

"Purebloods have to restrain their powers…" Yuuki glanced down; she knew what Zero's reaction would be.

"Screw purebloods, be yourself." He scowled at her, then winked, "Let's have some fun."

Zero ran to the edge of the branch and just when it looked like it couldn't take his weight anymore he jumped off and landed in the next tree, startling the birds that were sleeping. Yuuki just stood, hugging the tree, staring open mouthed at Zero. "I can't do that!" She protested.

"Sure you can its second nature, instinct, just run at me." He smiled gently.

Yuuki trusted Zero with her life and reasoned that as he had just confessed to her he was unlikely to try to kill her. She took a deep breath and ran forward, letting go of the trunk which she had been clinging to. Her senses were going wild as she felt the breeze in her hair and she smelt the pine and the animals that inhabited it. Just before the branch was about to drop her she leapt into the air from one foot. Soaring majestically across the moonlight sky Zero gazed at her in amazement. She looked beautiful, all her features concentrating though he could see the fear and joy in her eyes. Her white dress flowed, reflecting the moonlight as she flew towards him. He reached out and welcomed her into his arms. They stood together in a warm embrace as they were oblivious to the freezing temperatures of the harsh night.

"I think it's time to go home, I'll take you to my place," Zero said.

With that, he gathered Yuuki, along with her flowing dress, into his arms and started leaping through the forest towards his home.

As the night flew by, Yuuki gazed about in wonder, her vampire senses capturing the scenery as it rushed past. There was something about it, which captured each and every one of her primal instincts. _Beautiful._ Moonlight glinted from every surface and entered Yuuki's bright eyes, huge with wonder. Zero noticed and chuckled to himself. He was assured he was what was best for her; she needed to see the world and live up to her vampire potential. She was a pureblood and, if he wasn't going to kill her, he was as sure as hell going to change her.


End file.
